Vampires in Jump City
by Demon of the Unknown
Summary: Rewrite: The H.I.V.E. Five attack an archeological site at an abounded castle but is stopped by the Teen Titans. Before they are stopped however they accidently wake up the residents and they are out for blood. Romance and Lemons. OCC NaruHina, SasuSaku, and other pairings. Dark and Powerful Naruto characters.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M for mature and I own none of this stuff except for my own. (Just a heads up I'm really lazy when it comes to describing things.)

"talking"

'thought'

**"Biju/Demon/Jutsu"**

_"Phone/Radio"_

(AN: I really wanted to change some of the things with this story because I didn't like how some of the things was written and I wanted to go into more detail about some things.)

Assault on the Castle

It was a normal day for the anthologists as they were excavating the old ruins of Castle Volkihar on the island of Solitude.

Professor Jones head of the excavation was drinking some coffee while going over some things with his assistant Jimmy for what they were going to do today. He ran a small team of six people including him in order to uncover the secrets and history this place had to offer. He looked up from his journal to look at his assistant to say something and then all of a sudden.

**BOOOM!**

A large explosion was herd and blasts three of the archeologists on the floor wounded and unconscious while the others are coughing from the smoke.

"What the hell is going on!" cried Jones.

"I don't know… wait who are they." said another archeologist and just before anyone could respond he got shot by an energy blast.

"Your worst nightmare ass lickers." said a midget that wore a green jumpsuit with a backpack with a gun coming out from it.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here this a private site." said Jones.

"Professor Jones I know these people their villains from Jump City." said Jimmy.

"What are you talking about Jimmy… why would they come here we don't have any money to give them." Jones sounded confused.

"We don't want your money or anything for that matter." said menacingly by a women with two pink pony tails shaped like horns and cat like eyes.

"Then what is your propose here!" growled Jones as he took in his surroundings.

He had heard of these people from the news and they called themselves the H.I.V.E. FIVE which did not make sense to him since there were six of them. The small one was named Gizmo and was a tech expert. The girls name was Jinx and she was known to have the power to manipulate bad luck. Next to her was a giant man with red hair who also looks like a Neanderthal whose name was Mammoth and his power of super human strength. Next him was a person wearing a red jump suit with a division symbol in the middle and he went by Billy Numerous with the power to divide himself into clones. Another known criminal called Seymour uses his high tech helmet to cause trouble. The last member of the H.I.V.E. FIVE Kyd Wykkyd takes on the appearance of some kind of bat and has power of levitation and the power to make portals.

"AHHH!" Jones was brought out from his thought as Jimmy was punched in the gut by Mammoth and sent ten feet back landing face down.

"JIMMY!" cried Jones.

"We did not come here to talk we've come here because the guy that hired us wants us to take your book or something… I believe it was called Immortal Blood… ring any bells." sneered Jinx as she walks up to Jones and lifts him up by his shirt.

He winded his eyes because he was familiar with the book she was talking about in fact he had it in his drawer but he was not going to hand it over to them. It held too much value to hand it over to them because it was critical for this excavation.

"I've never heard of it… we don't have anything like that here." Pleaded Jones.

"If keep lying then we will just beat it out of you." said Mammoth as he kicked a pillar knocking it down.

"Please don't break anything you might destroy something valuable" yelled Jones.

"Quiet… listen our employer tracked down that book to this hell hole and wants it by tonight or else we won't get paid. So you ether tell us now or we will sit here for a good few hours and torture it out of you." She explained to him carefully while dropping him on his ass.

He looked up at her to see that smug look on her face and knew he would have to give it to them. Not to save himself but his crew and the rest of the castle just in case they started to break more things.

"Jinx maybe we should check to see if some of these fucktards have it on them before we have some fun." Gizmo said with a smile.

"Good idea." she looked over to Billy Numerous "Billy round them up." she ordered.

He nodded and says "Yes maim."

With that he made six versions of himself and they each went to search one of the archeologist.

Billy was about to grab Jones but a boomerang shaped like a bird hit his hand.

He hissed in pain and looked behind him to see an unpleasant site.

The Teen Titans.

The H.I.V.E. FIVE just stared at them with shocked expressions they did not expect to see them here that is why they chose to take this job. When their shock wore off they glared at the Titians they always had a knack at ruining their plans.

Jinx walks up to them with a sneer and says "What are you doing here and how did you finds us!" clearly pissed they got found out.

Cyborg smiled at this and says "Thanks to the new upgrade I installed in our radar we were able to locate your exact location."

"And now were taking you all back to prison." Says Robin as he steps forward and shouts

"TITANS GO!"

Robin charges for Seymour and knocks him unconscious with his Bo staff. 'Hmph that was pretty easy' thought as he heads for his next target: Gizmo.

Beast Boy faces off against Billy and his clones and turns into a triceratops and charges right at them knocking most of them away.

Raven takes Kyd Wykkyd on in a magic struggle and Starfire goes after Jinx.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Mammoth get into a power struggle but Cyborg gets the upper hand and throws him threw the wall to an unexplored part of the castle.

"Guys I'm going after him take care of things here" says before he jumps into the hole he threw the criminal in.

"Cyborg wait!" Robin call to him but he was already gone and he only has a short moment to react to Gizmos mechanical arms to dodge him.

"Robin don't worry about him stay focused he can take care of himself." Raven says dodging one of Kyd Wykkyd's punches.

"Yah your probably right… lets hurry up and take these guys downs" says he takes out his bo-staff.

(-)

Mammoth crashed into a big room filled with coffins and old cob webs. Their were also gargoyles throughout the room that looked pretty damn scary in his opinion and then he realized it.

He crashed in a tomb.

Mammoth groans as he stand up rubbing his head and looks up just in time to see Cyborgs fist coming for him and dodges at the last second.

"Urghhhh Mammoth will crush you." Mammoth growled while charging up to him with both of his fist above his head. He swung them down intending to turn him into a pancake but Cyborg dodged before he could let that happen.

Cyborgs hand transformed into a high-tech cannon and shot out a light blue beam at his opponent that knocked him in to one of the gargoyles.

Mammoth groaned as he attempted to stand up but got hit in the face by one of Cyborgs punches knocking him unconscious.

"Booyeah!" Cyborg shouted in victory.

All of a sudden his communicator started beeping and he looked at it to see it was Robin.

"Yeah." He said calmly while taking a look around the room and instantly being creped the fuck out.

_"We took care of things on our end how about you?"_ Robin asked concerned.

"No need to worry I knocked his lights out and I am heading back your way now… this place is giving me the creeps." Cyborg told him while looking at one of the coffins.

"Alright well meet up at our location Robin out." He finished.

Cyborg sighed and went to pick up Mammoth but he heard a loud creak and turned around quickly and was faced with nothing. Deciding it was just his imagination he picked up the wanted criminal and went to the hole that was created during their fight.

He turned back around as if he was trying to search for something in the room but failed to notice anything. Giving up he left through the hole in the wall but just as he did one of the lids to a coffin opened slightly and then a hand grabbed the edge of the side.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

This story is rated M for mature and I own none of this stuff except for my own.

"talking"

'thought'

**"Biju/Demon/Jutsu"**

_"Phone/Radio"_

Awakened

Cyborg walks out of the hole that he made earlier with an unconscious Mammoth and sees his team tying up all of the other criminals. Raven was going around and making sure the wounded got taken care of while Robin was talking with Jones. He headed over to where the criminals were while over hearing Robin's conversation with the archeologist.

"Thank you for helping us out… only god knows what would have happened to us if you didn't show up." Jones said with a smile while shaking Robins hand who returned his smile.

"Not a problem but do you mind if we ask you a few questions before we go?" Robin asked with some seriousness.

"Sure what would you like to know?"

The others walked up to the two before Robin could say anything and Raven said an a emotionless voice.

"How about you tell us what you guys are doing here for starters."

"Right but where to begin… why don't we start with the history of this castle." He started out while both Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned.

"Why don't you just give us the short version because we have to drop these guys off at the prison." Robin s told him because he was worried that the Hive would wake up and escape.

"Of course well if you didn't already know this island is called Solitude and this is Castle Volkihar. Volkihar was built as a fort in 1863 during the civil war by the confederates as foot hole into Union territory. In 1864 however the Union army arrived at the island and began a strike on the castle where they were met with no resistance. When the commander told his men to cease fire he had a squad go and bust down the front gate. When they did they were met with a horrific site." He started and frowned a little until he was interrupted by Starfire.

"What was this site of horrificness?"

Jones sighed and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Every one of the Confederate soldiers was dead and their corpses were both mangled and all of them appeared to look like nothing but husks like their very blood was drained out of them."

Starfire gasped while everyone else grew wide eyes except Ravens and Robins who just lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that this place is home to vampires!?" Beast Boy screamed while hugging himself looking around the foyer nervously. Raven glared at him and then said calmly.

"Beast Boy there is no such things as vampires ok so stop freckling out ok."

"I don't know man this whole place just screams horror movie and I'm not sure I want to stay here any longer." Cyborg agreed while at the same time looking at another gargoyle just like the one in the crept he was in earlier.

"Come on not you too… look there are no such things as vampires. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this story." She said while trying to convince herself but secretly she felt something off about this place and she was not so sure what it is.

"I agree with Raven here but why don't we continue with our investigation before those guys wake up." Robin said while pointing at the still unconscious villains then looking back at Professor Jones and then saying. "Do you mind telling us why you were attacked?"

Jones recalled his earlier conversation with one of the Hive and there propose for coming here. His eyes traveled over to his desk and he just sighed as he made his way there and opened up his top left drawer and pulled out an old book. He walked back over to the Titans whose eyes were fixated on the book.

"This book is called Immortal Blood and its author is unknown but it goes into what vampires are and what they are like. I recently discovered it in an old library and assembled this team to do research on this place. I'm not sure if vampires exist or not but the name of this castle would came up every now and then so it was important to our research. They said they were after this book and that they were hired or something to take it from us." He told them with seriousness.

"You seem to take a personal interest in this." Raven commented.

"I do because my ancestor was one of the Union soldiers who assaulted this place. My dream is to uncover the truth of what happened here all those years ago." Jones said with some pride then handed Raven the book and then said. "This book was supposed to help us with this excavation but it appears it's too dangerous to keep it with us. I still have my great grandfather's war journal to help guide us so it I won't mind parting with this."

"Thank you for your help professor and don't worry we'll take good care of it" Robin reassured him.

Unknown to them Jinx was listing the whole time to what they were saying and gave a small smirk while pretending to be out cold. All they had to do now was break out and take it from them. She couldn't do it right now because everyone was out cold and she was outnumbered. She was already making plans

"I should be thanking you but you are welcome." He smiled at them.

"Good now let's get the heck out of here before we get eaten." Beast boy said while Raven just rolled her eyes and summoned a field of dark energy to that covered both the Titans and the Hive and teleported to the prison to drop off the criminals.

Jones looked over to his injured crew who were just waking up and was about to walk over there until he heard a loud noise and he quickly turned around to see what it was but was faced with nothing. He wanted to go check it out but he wanted to wait and make sure his crew was safe first.

(-)

Meanwhile in an office at the H.I.V.E. Academy an older lady opened the door and walked forward to the desk in the room. The chair was facing the window opposite of her and obscuring her vision of the man sitting in it.

"Please tell me you're here because my students were successful and they brought the book I asked them for." The man in the chair said in a calm tone.

"I'm afraid not sir they were defeated by the Titans"

The light bulb in the lamp that was sitting on his desk suddenly exploded. The woman remained clam as if she was expecting it to happen.

"That book was the only thing they had to get and they couldn't even mange that… these Titans are becoming a major problem for us. I didn't think they would interfere in that mission but it appears I was wrong." The man said while turning around now facing her. The man had white hair was wearing a white robe with gold trimming. This man was the notorious headmaster at the H.I.V.E. academy Brother Blood.

"Where do you want to proceed from here sir?" She asked wondering what he would do next.

He thought about that for a moment before saying.

"We will wait and see if Jinx and her team can redeem themselves and if not we will punish them then send another team to retrieve it for me. Knowing Jinx she has probably already formed a plan to retrieve it without fail this time."

She nodded and was about to leave but was forced to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Sir what is so important about this book that we need it so bad."

He smirked.

"It tells the location of something that I have been searching for fifth teen years."

"And that is."

"…Eternal life…"

(-)

It had been a couple of hours since the Titians left and it was currently getting dark outside. Everyone was back at work taking note of any damages that happened from the battle. Jones and his assistant were currently walking up to the hole that Cyborg had mad earlier.

"Professor I'm grateful and all for the Titans saving us but was it a good idea to give them that book. It could still have useful information to us and now we don't have it." Jimmy said as he took out a flash light and shines it into the room.

"We had to… that book will just get us in trouble again and I don't want anything else to go wrong. Besides I think we can manage without it… we just need to look in the right places." Jones smiled as he took out a flash light of his own and looks around the room but just before he gets the chance he hears his assistant call out his name and looks over to him with a questioning glance.

He walk up behind him and ask "What is it Jimmy?" Then he looks over his shoulder and gasps to see eight coffins with all of their lids wide open.

"Professor I don't understand why are these coffins open and with nothing inside of them." Jimmy said with curiosity.

Jones did not get to answer because he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the room where the others were. They sprinted back to see a horrific sight. Everyone was missing but there was blood everywhere and it looked like something was dragged away according to the blood stains. Jones was completely shocked and scared stiff.

He turns around to say something to Jimmy but sees that he is gone nowhere to be found. His face still in shock as he turns around and run straight for the door only to see two figures and one of them covered in blood. His attention is drawn to the two pairs of red eyes staring at him with malice. He backs up until his back is met with a pillar and looks back to them to see them walking up to him.

He gulps and only has one thing on his mind.

…Vampires

**END **

**(AN: I hope you guys are enjoying the changes I made to this story. I just didn't like some of the plot and forgot to explain a few things.) **


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Everyone has their own versions of vampires so just keep that in mind while your reading and if you don't like it don't read it.)

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for mature and I own none of this stuff except for my own.

"talking"

'thought'

**"Biju/Demon/Jutsu"**

_"Phone/Radio"_

Enter Shinobi Vampires

Words could not describe how scared Jones was feeling at this moment in his life. He was a very accomplished archeologist that has been all over the world and seen some pretty disturbing and scary things. But none as such as what was currently standing in front of him glaring at him and his very soul.

The two figures that were standing in front of him took a few steps forward stepping out of the shadows to reveal the forms. He took note of their appearance as they stepped out of the shadows. The one on the right appeared to be a young man no older than twenty wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He took notice of his face and how pale it was. He was a very handsome man and his hair was as black as night and shaped as the rear end of a chicken. He would have laughed if not for the severity of the situation.

He looked to the one on the left and noticed he wore the same cloak and that looked to be about the same age as his counterpart. Like his friend he was very pale and handsome but had spikey hair that was as bright as the sun. He had dried blood around his mouth which incidentally put more fear in him.

He was about to say something when the blonde haired boy beat him to it.

"Don't move… or we will kill you." He said in a deadly tone but his words fell on depth ears because Jones made a quick dash for the nearest door in which he just sighed then looked to the guy next to him "Why do they always run. Did I not sound threating enough?"

"Idiot." The man just said before throwing a couple senbon at the retreating man's leg causing him to fall over crying out in pain.

Jones griped his leg and then looks to see three six inch needles sticking out of it. He looks up to see the two men walking over to him. He took note in how fast they were moving even though they were actually walking. He kept backing away from them until his back hit the wall in which he looked back real quick only to notice that they were now in front of him giving him no room to move.

This time the guy with black hair grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up against the wall.

"Who and what the fuck are you guys and what the hell did you do with everyone else." he horsed out because of the pressure being put on his throat.

The man with blond hair grinned while wiping off the dried blood on his mouth with his thumb. The man with dark hair just gave a smirk before speaking in a cool tone.

"Well its rude to ask a person's name before you can introduce yourself but given the circumstances I guess its fine… my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

It was the blond that spoke up next.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would be more worried about myself then about your friends if I were you."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAN WHAT THE FUCK YOU MONSTERS ARE!" Jones screamed at the top of his lungs.

Neither of them was happy about having their eardrum ring like that so as a response he was slammed into the pillar with his head hitting hard with a yell of pain.

The back of his head started to bleed and his could see the blond vampire smell the air for a second before he looked at him with hungry eyes and lick his lips. He was pulled away from this when the one who was holding on to him began speaking again.

"Never scream like that again or I will make your end very more painful. Now listen to me carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself… why are you here."

"Hold on I'm not telling you anything until I know what is going on here."

This earned him another slam into the wall in which he screamed out again in pain.

"I think humans have gotten stupider over the years huh." Naruto muttered to himself.

Sasuke ignored him and kept his eyes on the archeologist giving him his signature glare to put more fear into the man.

"Fine if you don't want to talk I'll just try a different method…" He stated and the three tomas in his eyes started spinning and he found himself in what appeared to be in a other world.

Jones had no idea what was going on but he was still scared shitless. He didn't know what happen to his crew and if they were safe or not. But most importantly he still didn't know who these people were and what they wanted. Only one explanation came to mind but he refused to believe it.

Coming out of his thoughts he realized he was tied to a cross of some sort and the same man was standing in front of him with a sword in hand.

"Ok let's try doing things the fun way" Sasuke smirked while readying his sword.

(-)

Meanwhile back in the real world Naruto was waiting patiently for Sasuke to obtain the information they want but the he hears something hit the floor behind him.

He turns around seeing a dead body with two punctures in the side of its neck. Not long after that he sees a flash of pink land gracefully on the floor and he is faced with a beautiful woman with PINK HAIR while wearing the same cloak they are wearing.

He walked up to her with a grin on his face and then said causally.

"It's about time you joined us Sakura-chan… so how was your meal."

She just rolls her eyes and looks over to Sasukes form and narrowed her eyes a little when she saw the human he was holding wondering why he hasn't killed him yet. She could tell that he was using a genjutsu on him for some reason.

"What's Sasuke-kun doing over there?" She asked points over to them while giving Naruto a questionable look.

Naruto blinked a couple of time before answering.

"Oh well you see Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to interrogate one of these humans before he offed him… I think this is the last of them because I can't smell anyone else in this area but I guess we will find that out when we regroup with the others." He explained while sniffing the air to make sure there were no more humans in the area but could not smell anyone else.

Sakura let out a sigh and nodded in understanding.

The two were brought out by there from their conversation when they heard a blood curling scream and the sound of someone being dropped. They looked over to her and noticed the human panting for air and Sasuke stared at him emotionlessly before looking at the two and raised an eyebrow when his eyes landed on Sakura.

He looked back at the blond when he started speaking.

"What did you find out teme?" Naruto asked casually.

"He is an archeologist doing research on our castle and is trying to find out what happen during that time we took over." Sasuke replied casually then looked back to Sakura. "I thought you would be out front with the others when you were done… why are you still here." He asked her with no emotion.

She gave him a sexy pout while walking up to him giving him a small kiss on the check and then whispers in his ear.

"I couldn't come to see what you were up to… I mean you are making I wait forever for information that we could always get later on ne."

He smirks while his hands move to her hip and he leans over to her ear as well.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting… and I am glad you are here." He whispers to her while sending shivers down her spin.

"Oi get a room you two!" Naruto said getting fed up with the love birds.

Sasuke just glared at him while Sakura just gig

"Shut up Dobe and you have no right to talk especially when I see you and Hinata sucking each other's faces off even when you're in public."

**"He's got you their brat."** The tenant in his head chuckled at him mentally.

Naruto scowled and replied 'Shut up… stupid Kurama.'

"Judging by your face I'm guessing the fox must agree with me as well." Sasuke gave him one of his trademark smirks.

Naruto pointed a finger at him accusingly and saying "HEY! What I and Hinata-chan have is pure unlike you guys who go at it every chance YOU get." He gave him one of his own smirks.

Sasuke's glared at him but his attention was brought back to the man that was on the floor when he started talking a again.

"What happened… what did you do to me." Jones asked woozily with his head spinning.

"What did you find out from him Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

He let go of her and walked by up to the professor and picking him up again by his shirt.

"He came from the city doing research on the castle… but hasn't found anything yet. This is good news since he doesn't know what really happen here all those years ago." He explained to them while Jones eyes widen.

"But even if he knew the truth it won't matter since he is going to die soon anyway." Sakura said coldly and if it was possible Jones eyes grew wider.

"You monsters will never get away with what you have done the Teen Titans will stop you." Exclaimed Jones.

They just raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I can assure you of this whoever these Titans are and if they stand in our way they will fall." Sasuke said in a cold voice just before he leaned his head down to his ear and whispered an even colder voice. "Now die."

As it was said Jones felt a sharp pain hit his neck and the feeling of something being sucked out. Although this feeling for Jones felt like the very life of him was being pulled out of him at rapid speeds. He started to feel all of his flesh fade away and then he felt nothing at all. Jones world went black as he finally died but no light came as he passed on. He was now nothing but skin and bones just like the other body. Sasuke took his mouth off his neck and threw what was left of him into a wall were his remains fell apart on impacted. He then used his arm to wipe off what remaining blood from his lips.

"Well that was refreshing… dobe me and Sakura are going to meet the others at the rendezvous point I need you to-." He said before he was interrupted by the knuckle-head vampire/ninja.

"Go get the scrolls we have in the basement… I already sent two shadow clones to go and retrieve them they will meet us once we reached the others." He said with a coy smile

"Well look at you taking the initiative for once." Sakura complemented.

"I always take the initiative before."

"Yeah but it usually gets into trouble most of the time though." She smiled when Naruto gave her a childish pout

"Hn… come on then let's go and meet up with the others." Sasuke said while making his way out of the castle with both of them walking along side of him.

(-)

The trio made it to the rendezvous point that was on the beach and saw three people their waiting for them. The sun was beginning to rise but they were unaffected by it since they were the kind of vampires that could be exposed to sunlight during the day… also known as daywalkers.

They weren't your run of the mil vampires like in the story books. They didn't have a weakness to the sun nor were they vulnerable to garlic and holy items. They also get an incredible boost in strength, speed, and endurance. However they weren't allowed to enter a home or a building without being invited and all though they never age and are immune to disease they can still be killed by unconventional means.

Add that to the fact they are also shinobi from a different world and you get a group of incredibly powerful people.

They walked up to them and took notice of everyone that was there who all wore the same cloaks. There was Ino who is a very attractive woman that also has violet eyes and light blond hair in a long pony tail.

Then there was Sai the boy she was sitting next to who looks like an exact copy of Sasuke expect his onyx hair was combed down and skin so pale it would put any vampire to shame.

Hinata who was walking up next to Naruto with a smile on her then gives him a quick peck on the check and he smile contently. Just like her fellow Kunoichi Hinata was an incredibly beautiful woman with indigo colored hair that reached her back and had shy looking white eyes.

Sasuke noticed there were still two people missing and decided to voice this.

"Were missing some people."

"Neji-nii-san and Tenten ha-haven't returned yet from-m planting the p-pa-per bombs ye-yet." Answered Hinata.

"I can't believe we have to leave this place so soon. We've had a lot of good memories here." Ino voice suddenly spoke out.

"It can't be helped considering too many people know about this place now." Sai said to her in a monotone voice.

"Naruto-kun I don't th-think we sent anyone to g-go get the scrolls we have in the bas-asement." Hinata said .

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I got it all taken care of." Naruto declared proudly while warping an arm around her waist and she probably would have blushed as red as a tomato if she wasn't a vampire.

"Did you guys find all the vermin that were crawling all over the island?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice.

"Yes we got them all… they didn't put up much of a resistance so I'm guessing they were all civilians." Sai said in a equally cold tone.

"Well they were archeologist Sai-kun… they didn't even taste really good ether." Ino told him with her hands on her hips.

"I have to agree with you their pig... mine tasted too sour for my taste" Sakura say to her while sitting in the sand.

"Hmm I don't know about that forehead but mine tasted like sawdust almost is that makes sense." Ino said getting up to go sit with her.

A few hours pass and everyone was doing their own thing.

The girls were still talking to each other, Sai was drawing a picture of the ocean, Naruto was making sand castles with his shadow clones and Sasuke just kept his eyes closed while laying down on the beach.

Their attention was brought to Hinata when she started talking and pointing over at a distance.

"Guys… I think I see someone coming" Hinata told everyone shyly while looking over to were she was pointing

Everyone turned to see four people walking up to them wearing the same cloaks. Tenten is the one who has two buns in her brown hair and matching eyes. Next to her was Neji who also had brown hair and eyes that matched his cousins.

"What are you guys doing… the paper bombs are all set guys their ready whenever you are so let's hurry up and light this mother." Tenten tells them excitedly and everyone sweat drops at her enthusiasm.

"Not yet my shadow clones are still in their getting all are stuff we have in the basement… or do you want to destroy all your ninja tools in there." Naruto says to her and her face becomes even paler.

"We should have gotten them while we were in their but I didn't know if you guy already had anyone on it or not." Neji says to him.

"It slipped our minds at the time I guess but they should be here soon." The blond nin replies to him. They hear something rustling in the bushes as two Naruto clones come out with two bags of scrolls.

"Speak of the devils." Naruto smiled as he walked up to them before giving them a quick nod before dispelling them and turning to the group of people.

"Alright guys come and get whatever scrolls are yours and let's go." He tells them while grabbing his own scrolls.

Everyone walked up to the bags grabbing their scrolls some have most as six while Tenten had about fifth-teen. After everyone got their scrolls and placed them in hidden pockets in their cloaks. When they were finished they all turned to the sea.

"Sooo… does anyone know where we are going from here." Sakura voiced at out load.

"There is a town or something ten miles that way… we should be able to make it on land in a hour. When we get there we should find some shelter or something for the time being before we go investigate the actual city itself." Sai says aloud to everyone.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for lets go." Naruto pumps his fist out in the air with determination in his eyes.

"Hold on aren't we forgetting something?" Sakura ask them.

Sasuke looks at Tenten expectedly before she OH's and makes a hand sign and says Ki. With that the castle off in the distance explodes with a load boom with the whole thing going up in flames burning anything that's remains.

"OK now that's a way to send people off… now we can go." Naruto says with a wide grin before running off into the distance with everyone following him leaving behind a burning island.

**End**


End file.
